En Automne
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: c po résumable ce truc -- vé co meme essayer : Heero va chez le psy et fait une rencontre l'histoire n'a rien a voir avec ca mais c le début 0


Auteur : ChtiteElfie dit Chtite

Mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com ou chtiteelfie@hotmail.com

Source : GW 

Kei : mais ça commence VRAIMENT a partir en vrai originale Oo

Chtite : veut po encore originale ! Je continue en fikeuse !

Kei : T_T

Concours : pasque c pour un conours ^^ celui sur l'atomne de fallen Angel ^^

Kei : t po aller chercher bien loin pour le titre -_-

Chtite : t'occupe -_-

Genre : UA et pour Heero petit OOC

Shinny : Petit ? Oo

Chtite : bah ouais ^^ personne ne sait ce qu'il pense ^^

Shinny : mouais 

Chtite : bon ça va T_T méga OOC de la mort qui tue T_T

Shinny : ^^

Disclamer : po a moi T_T

En automne

Me revoilà ! Comme toujours, dans cette salle d'attente, que je commence à connaître par cœur. A force d'y aller aussi ! Je pourrais même vous dire où se trouve les datant de l'avant guerre les yeux fermer. Au coin le plus proche de la porte sur la petit table, pile-poil au centre de la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux et…Ô surprise, ils y sont ! Et toutes les petites chaises, sagement alignées contre le mur et collées les unes aux autres comme si elles avaient peur de prendre froid ! Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui vais prendre froid. Il connaît pas le chauffage ce psy ? Et pourquoi personne ne me donne rien pour me réchauffer ? Chocolat chaud, couverture, ou tout simplement des vêtements pas trempés !

D'accord je ne montre pas que j'ai froid, mais c'est pas une raison ! Et puis, pourquoi je suis pas tout seul dans cette salle ! Si ça continue la fille devant moi va inonder la salle à force de baver ! Va y avoir plus de flotte dedans que dehors ! Oui j'ai des vêtements trempés ! Oui ça colle à la peau ! Oui ils en deviennent presque transparents ! Et oui je me maintiens en forme ! Je ne suis pas narcissique, mais je suis quand même dans les plus beaux gosses du coin ! Et ils sont rares dans ce coin paumé !

Enfin, je comprends pourquoi elle vient ici ! Elle doit être vachement traumatisé la pauvre pour porter du rose ! Je la traumatise encore plus ? Mauvaise idée ! Elle serait capable de s'habiller en rose fluo après ! L'horreur ! 

La porte s'ouvre ! Alléluia ! Bénit soit le moment où le psy décida d'arrêter mes souffrances ! C'est qu'une flaque commençait déjà à se former sous les pieds de la pauvre fille ! Bon ! Voyons quel est l'autre timbré qui est passé avant moi !

…

……

……..

K'so, c'est moi qui bave là ! On a pas idée d'être un Dieu vivant aussi ! Puis pourquoi lui aussi c'est pris l'averse ? Question au passage : C'est une fille ou un mec ? Non parce qu'il/elle a les cheveux assez longs pour un mec, et une poitrine un peu trop plate pour une fille. Quoique j'ai déjà vu des filles plates comme des limandes mais là…Non franchement je sais pas ! 

-A demain Duo !

-A demaaaiiiiiin !

Maintenant je suis fixé. C'est un mec ! Et quel mec ! On récapitule : une fille bave sur moi, je bave sur un mec, mon psy bave sur moi et le mec, et le mec bave sur…MOI ! Qu'il est beau le ciel tout bleu ! Ô les petit zoziaux tout kawai ! C'est un arc-en-ciel là-bas non ? Moi redescendre sur terre ? Pourquoi ? Je suis trèèèès bien ici ! 

Je sens que je vais avoir beauuuuuuucoup de chose à faire raconter au psy ! Comment ça moi manipulateur ? Si peu ! Juste ce qu'il faut pour savoir ce dont j'ai besoin. Bon maintenant réfléchissons ! Qu'est-ce qui pourra me permettre de savoir ce que je veux ! Cauchemar ? Nan, vu le nombre de fois où je lui ai fait le coup, il va finir par se douter ! Loque humaine ? Jamais fait et je me suis pas entraîné, on abandonne ! Pulsion d'adolescent en pleine puberté ?  C'est ce qui marchera le mieux ! C'est partit !  

…

……

K'so, je peux pas ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à draguer à cause d'une simple poussé hormonale ! Je n'ai pas eut le temps de finir avec elle ! Je dois me débarrasser au plus vite de la consultation ! Mais qu'est-ce qui a pris à mes parents de m'amener ici ! Bon j'y vais !

-Alors Heero ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Hn !

Il s'est très bien qu'il ne pourra rien tirer de moi si je commence comme ça. Bon point ! 

-Désolé Heero, mais aujourd'hui nous devons parler sérieusement !

Mauvais point ! Trèèèès mauvais point ! Mais il ne comprend pas que je dois sortir au plus vite ? Elle risque de mourir si je ne reviens pas très bientôt ! Et les conversations sérieuses avec lui ça dure toujours une heure minimum ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe aujourd'hui ? Je déteste l'automne ! Sans c'te foutu saison, j'en serai pas là ! Elle est arrivée, il y a si peu de temps…Elle va prendre froid ! 

-Allonge-toi Heero !

Tiens bah rien que pour le contredire, je vais m'asseoir ! C'est nul ! Mais il faut que j'aille la voir ! Si je n'y vais pas, qui c'est ce qui pourra lui arriver ! Elle ne connaît pas le froid ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille ! 

-Tu m'as l'air stressé Heero. Et si tu me racontais ce que tu avais ? 

Et voilà c'est gagné ! Je saaaiis que je suis stressé Freud ! La faute à qui je vous le demande ! Et depuis quand il espère que je lui raconte ma vie ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait jusque là, je vais pas commencer maintenant ! Surtout qu'il me lâcherait encore moins ! 

-Je n'ai put m'empêcher de remarquer, que tu étais attirer par le patient avant toi !

J'ai dit que ça m'intéressait pluuuus ! Le monde s'acharne sur moi où quoi ? Je … Veux …. Partir ! C'est pourtant pas compliquer ! Bon un détail ou deux me dérangerais pas mais elle m'attend ! Il faut que j'aille m'occuper d'elle !

-Je pourrais te donner quelques renseignements si tu veux ! A condition que tu me dises ce qui te traquassent !

Si je lui disais qui elle était, il m'enverrait à l'asile illico-presto ! Déjà qu'il n'y aucune raison pour laquelle je suis ici ! Sinon que mes parents ne supportais plus mes sortis nocturnes et se demandait si j'allais bien ! Voilà pourquoi je suis ICI dans CE fauteuil avec CE psy à attendre qu'il ME lâche ! J'étais bien obliger de sortir la nuit ! Il fallait la nourrir ! Autre raison pour laquelle mes parents m'ont envoyé là ! Ils me croient boulimique ! Peut-être à cause de la nourriture qui disparaît mystérieusement et moi qui ne prends pas un gramme de graisse ! ÇA N'EST PAS MOI QUI BOUFFE TOUT ÇA ! C'est elle ! Mais elle est tellement mignonne quand elle mange ! Oh non, pitié ! Me voilà en train de gagatiser ! Mais il faut que je la voie ! 

-Heero, je ne te lâcherais pas t'en que tu ne m'auras pas dit quoi que se soit !

Je suis maudit ! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je suis pas méchant, j'ai des bonnes notes ! Je ne cause pas de soucis …Je ne causais pas de soucis particuliers a mes parents ! Sa venu est une bénédiction pour moi ! Mais c'est les conséquences qui vont avec qui le sont moins ! Puis faut que je dise quelque chose où je pourrais pas sortir ! Kami-sama aide–moiiii !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as plus chez ce jeune homme ?

Qu'est-ce que ça viens faire là ça ? Bon c'est une question comme une autre et je peux y répondre sans passer par la case hosto ! Maintenant faut juste réfléchir à la question !

-Il a un corps de Dieu !

J'ai pensé tout haut ? Dite-moi que non syouplait ! Je vous en supplie ! Si mes parents apprennent ça je peux dire adieu à elle et à tout ce qui fait la vie normale d'un adolescent ! 

-Intéressant ! Autre chose ? 

Ne pas pensé tout haut ne pas penser tout haut ! On réfléchit d'abord ! Et on ferme la bouche ! Biiienn ! Alors autre chose ! Ses cheveux ! Y a pas vraiment à hésité ! Ses cheveux sont les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu ! Son cul aussi mais on passe. Si je lui dit ça je passe dans la catégorie adolescent en pleine puberté et dans sa phase d'opposition ! Tout mais pas ça ! Et avec les cheveux, je passe pour un fétichiste ! K'so ! C'est quoi ces questions piègent aussi ? Les yeux ! Je risque pas grand chose avec les yeux ! Ces courants ! Bon ils étaient de qu'elle couleur ! Bleu je crois, violet à moitié !

-Ses yeux !

-Tu aimes le mauve ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure concernant les risques ? Bon je fais quoiii ! Je dois partir moi ! Bon j'ai plus qu'à lui faire comprendre qu'il en saura pas plus ! C'est partit pour la bonne vieille technique du hn !

-Hn !

Je crois qu'il a compris ! Pitié faite qu'il ait compris ! Il ouvre la bouche ! Je te laisse sortir  mon petit Heero ! Non la j'exagère ! Mais il faut que je sorte ! En plus il fait froid, je suis trempé, et de mauvaise humeur ! 

-Quel dommage, tu avais commencé à progresser ! Je crois que je vais te reteni…

Pourquoi il s'est arrêter ? Très simple ! Je viens juste de le menacer d'une mort très lente avec énormément de souffrance avec un regard ! Et il dure le regard, croyez-moi ! J'ai bien l'intention qu'il me laisse sortir ! C'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée pour ne pas avoir un joli costume blanc avec de très longue manche, mais dans l'immédiat c'est ce que j'ai de mieux. 

-Tu…peux y aller !

-Hn !

J'aime bien quand le temps est avec moi ! Je me lève et un gros coup de tonnerre suivit d'un éclair ! Finalement j'adore l'automne ! Non je déteste ça ! Elle doit avoir peur ! K'so faut que je me grouille ! Bon tu te dépêches de l'ouvrir c'te porte ? La poigné va pas te bouffer si tu la touches tu sais ! Bien ! C'est ça à la prochaine !

Raaah ! C'est qui pleut vraiment beaucoup ! Pourquoi mes parents ne sont pas venus me chercher ? Oh pis je chercherais plus tard ! Maintenant…ON SPRINT ! Je peux certifier qu'un humain ne peut pas passer entre les gouttes ! Il aurait plutôt tendance à toutes se les prendre ! Plus vite plus vite ! Oups ! Comme si c'était le moment tomber ! Je déteste la boue ! Je déteste la pluie ! Je déteste l'automne !

Bon on se reprend ! On respire ! On expire ! Et on reprend la course ! Je ne devrais plus être très loin. Voilà ! Et maintenant on s'arrête ! J'ai dit, on s'arrête ! Ouf à temps ! A retenir ! Prendre toujours quelques mètres de sécurité pour le freinage sur gazon mouillé ! Un peu plus et j'y passais ! Une chute de quelques centaines de mètres n'est vraiment pas le plus réjouissant ! Ou qu'il est ce petit chemin ! Petit petit petit ! Où es-tu ? A te voilà ! Maintenant on se tient bien à la paroi ! Ne pas glisser ! Je sens que je vais finir le reste de la descente sur les fesses ! 

Miracle ! Je suis en bas…Et entier ! Bon maintenant la retrouver ! Elle a l'air d'avoir peur ! On s'approche lentement pour ne pas lui faire peur ! Elle commence à me connaître mais on est jamais trop prudent ! Ça va, elle m'a reconnu ! A bas la discrétion ! 

Je me précipite et la prends dans mes bras. Elle tremble légèrement mais ça a l'air d'aller. Quelqu'un est venu ici avant moi et lui a posé correctement la couverture sur le dos. Elle n'a pas eu froid heureusement. Je m'en serais voulut à mort. Elle est mignonne. Elle vient juste de s'endormir ! Je me demande si…Oui il lui a donné à manger ! Bon, maintenant, je dois rentrer. 

§§§

Ouch ! Que ça fait mal ! Je n'ai rien laissé paraître mais …Ailleeuuuu ! Il était obligé de me frapper si fort ? J'ai tué personne que je sache ! J'ai juste fait un petit détour ! Une demi-heure le détour, je sais ! Pfuu ! J'ai mal ! J'ai froid ! J'ai faim aussi ! Au lit sans manger qu'il a dit le paternel ! Et elle me manque déjà ! Pour un peu j'en chialerais ! Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? En plus…De quel droit se permet-il de me frapper ? C'est même pas mon vrai père ! Je sens que je suis tomber dans le cliché de base ! C'est fou comme les clichés paraisse si vrai à certain moment ! 

Ferais ma douche demain matin. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la force d'en prendre une. Alors pyjama et au lit ! Couette chaude me voilà ! Mais moins chaude qu'elle ! Argh faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ! Mouais ! Autant vouloir arrêter de respirer ! C'est pas juste. Bon dodo maintenant ! De toute façon, elle m'a promis qu'elle serait toujours là, dans mon sommeil ! 

§§§

Non pas ça ! C'est gagné ! Je vais chialer ! Je voudrais pas mais…Rester au lit une semaine…Sans la voir…Autant m'achever tout de suite ! Ils ne comprennent pas. Je me fiche d'être malade ! Je veux pouvoir sortir ! C'est raté. Je vois mon paternel mettre un cadenas à ma fenêtre. Je le crochèterais facilement, c'est pas un problème, mais…Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je puisse tenir hors de mon lit cinq minutes sans vomir, le temps de pouvoir le faire ! Je vais mourir ! Je me fiche d'avoir la grippe ! Je veux la voir !

§§§

Ils ne comprennent pas ! Tu m'étonnes ! Comment pourrait-il comprendre que je ne guéri pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ELLE n'est pas la ! Le pire dans tout ça…C'est comme je ne peux pas dormir éternellement…Il m'arrive toujours de passer une journée sans la voir, et là, immanquablement…Je me mets à chialer comme un gosse. C'est stupide mais…Ça fait une semaine que je n'ai pas put la serrer dans mes bras ! Laissez-moi mourir en paix et arrêter de me faire avaler ses cachets répugnant ! 

On frappe. D'habitude, il prenne pas tant de précaution. Ils entrent, ils me font avaler leur horreur et ils repartent. Pas un bonjour, pas un mot gentil ! Même ma pseudo mère ne m'a pas fait de câlin pendant que j'étais alité ! J'ai beau être froid…J'aime ça ! Même la voix dans mes pensées tremblotantes. C'est pitoyable ! Et je pleure. Je veux la revoir ! 

-Ey mec pleure pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Qu…Qui est là ? Je tourne légèrement la tête et je tombe sur deux ambres inquiètes. Mais … Comment…Ma belle ! Sa fourrure est toujours aussi douce. Même plus. Elle est chaude…Comme toujours…Je l'adore ! Elle au moins…Elle ne m'abandonnera pas ! 

-Toi aussi tu lui as manqué ! Elle m'a assommé de rêve avec ton image jusqu'à ce que je l'amène ici !

-Mer…Merci !

-Mais c'est normal ! 

-UN PROBLEME !

-Cachez-vous !

-Je veux bien mais où ? 

-La fenêtre !

-Moi ça ira, mais elle ?

-Sous le lit !

Je le vois refermer rapidement le cadenas. Je regarde l'heure. C'est le moment de passer à la torture ! Et de un ! Oh non ! Très mauvaise idée de vomir maintenant ! Trop tard ! Le paternel à pas apprécier ! De toute façon impossible de me retenir ! On dirait que ça le gêne de me toucher pour m'enlever mon pyjama maculé de vomis. Voilà qui me donne encore envie de pleurer. Mais pas maintenant. Pas devant lui. Voilà c'est fait. Maintenant il me ré-enfourne les médocs. Double dose pour la peine. Je suis sur le point de vomir à nouveau. 

-Qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour t'adopter toi ? Je voulais un fils normal ! Et voilà ce que j'ai eu !

Ouch ! Ça fait mal. Je suis bon pour chialer. … Ça, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir dès la porte fermer ! J'avais du mal à le considérer comme mon père mais…Quand même…Se recevoir ça…En plus quand on est malade…Affaiblit…Et je vois ma « mère » à la porte qui lui jette un regard désolé, comme si c'était sa faute et qu'elle aussi regrettait. Qu'ils partent ! Je vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps ! Mais au moins, je suis sur d'une chose ! Le psy leur a dit…Que j'avais flashé sur un garçon. Mon paternel est THE macho de base ! A peine sortit de l'âge des cavernes. Alors savoir que son « fils » est homo ou au minimum bi ! 

La porte est à peine fermée que j'éclate en sanglot. Je vois mal comment ça pourrait être pire. Ah si ! Un coup de hache dans le cœur ! Le poignard c'est déjà fait ! Et ils l'ont bien retourné ! Je crois que la blessure pourra pas se refermer ! J'en viens à croire que mes larmes c'est en fait le sang.  

Un museau chaud sur mon cœur. Ça fait du bien. Ça ne guérit pas…Mais ça apaise ! Oui c'est apaisant. Je savais pas qu'elle avait des bras ? Ça doit être le gars alors. Quand je dis que j'ai pas de chance ! Le seul mec qui me plait…Je chiale entre ses bras. Je me répète mais…Je suis pitoyable !

-Calme mec ! T'as vraiment pas eut le gros lot avec tes parents !

-Pas…Mes parents !

-T'as encore moins de chance ! Heeuu…Comment dire … Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Mes parents sont mieux que les tiens mais…

-J't'en…Supplie !

-Je trouverais bien une excuse !

Je veux pas qu'il parte… Ni elle…Trop mal…Mais là…Dans ses bras…Et avec elle…Je me sens mieux…Sais pas pourquoi…Mais ça va mieux…Mais…Ils vont…Finir par partir…Je…Je serais de nouveau seul…Avec eux…

-Ey calme ! Tu t'étouffes là ! Faut pas les avaler les larmes ! Chut ! Je sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais ça doit pas être réjouissant !

-Veux pas…Vous…Partir…

-Arrête de parler ! Tu vas t'étouffer ! T'es marrant toi ! Je peux pas rester ici éternellement ! Je ne vais quand même pas t'emmener chez moi ! Heuu…Nan ! Nananananana ! Je vais pas…Oh non…Si toi aussi tu t'y mets…C'est bon vous avez gagné ! J'abandonne ! Je déclare forfait ! Alors arrêter avec ces yeux de chiots battus ! ^^

J'arrête lentement de pleurer. Je suis rassurer. Il ne me laissera pas. Il ne me laissera pas.

-Comment je fais pour t'emmener si tu t'endors ? C'est ça, parle à mon cul ma tête est malade !  Dans quoi je me suis fourré moi ? Bon on commence par te descendre toi ! Non je ne vais pas l'abandonner ! Mais si je le prends en premier de un, je devrais le laisser seul sous la pluie pour pouvoir revenir te chercher, de deux, si ses parents revienne alors que je suis en bas, avoir une licorne à la place de leur fils ne les réjouira pas tant que ça je pense ! Ça va ? Rassurer ? Alors en route ! Et ne m'enfonce par ta corne dans l'épaule ! 

§§§

Je suis bien. Je ne veux plus bouger. Je ne sais pas ce qui me sert de coussin, mais ça me convient parfaitement. Et puis, je ne veux pas savoir. Quoique je ne vais peut-être pas avoir le choix.

-Mais maman puisque je te dis que je n'avais pas le choix !

-Mais bien sur ! Duo Maxwell ! Pouvez-vous me certifier qu'il serait mort sans votre acte héroïque? 

-Oui ! Déjà avec moi, il s'étouffait dans ses larmes ! Alors sans, je veux pas imaginer ! Surtout avec personne pour lui rappeler de respirer ! 

-Très drôle ! 

-Mais je rigole pas !

-Je crois que nous l'avons réveillé, nous verrons bien si ce que tu dis est vrai !

-Je ne mens jamais !

Forcé d'ouvrir les yeux. Attention lumière du matin, me voilà ! Ô joie ! Ô bonheur ! Ô volet adoré ! 

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? On allait pas tout ouvrir en grand alors que tu dormais !

Je leur dis ou pas ? Mes « parents » mon enlevé le rideau quand je suis tombé malade. Nan, on va éviter. Ça ferait mauvais genre ! Holà ! Tout d'un coup me sent pas bien ! 

-Heeuu…Ça va pas !

Je dois être vert ! Mais vraiment vert ! Je me sens soulevé. Oh non faut pas que ça bouge… Je l'avais dit qu'il fallait pas que ça bouge ! Si avec ça je me fais pas engueuler ! Tiens y avais un seau ! Je l'avais pas vue celui-la ! Alors, ai-je bien visé ? Score presque parfait ! En ais un peu foutu à coter mais bon je suis malade ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ils sont encore là ? D'habitude mes parents s'enfuit presque en courant ! Maismaismaismais…Je rêve où…J'ai fait une connerie et…Un câlin ! Ça peut ronronner un homme ? On va dire que oui ! En tout cas, ça passe pas loin ! C'est pas la mère qui me tiennent dans ses bras ça j'en suis sur ! Ou alors elle a un petit problème niveau poitrine !

-Ça va mieux ?

Je hoche ou je hoche pas la tête ? Je hoche pas ! 

-Hn !

-On va prendre ça pour un oui ! Tu vois maman ! Il est vraiment malade !

-Mais il aurait été mieux chez lui !

-Non je t'assure ! Pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, il vaut mieux pas !

-Tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de faire s'apparente à un enlèvement ? 

-Ça dépend ! Ca en sera pas un si les parents ne portent pas plainte !

-Comme quelqu'un pourrait-il faire ça ?

-Bah pour eux, je pense pas que ce serait un problème !

-J'ai compris on fait un accord ! Si dans trois jours il n'y a pas de plainte ! On le garde !

-Vrai ?

-Je pense que j'aurais du mal à t'en séparer de toute façon ! 

-Je t'adoreeeeuuu !

-C'est bien ça qui me fait peur ! Elle est nouvelle cette peluche ? 

-Ouaip ! J'aime les licornes maintenant !

-Elle est jolie !

-Miciiii ! 

-Bon j'appelle le médecin !

-Vivi !

J'ai pas mon mot à dire apparemment ! De toute façon je vois pas comment je pourrais refuser ! Mais un truc me chiffonne ! Licorne ? Peluche ? S'il m'annonce qu'il veut être mon petit ami je crois que je vais sauter en l'air de joie…Ou le serrer un peu plus fort ! J'ai pas envie de revoir mon estomac au fond d'un seau !

-Pourquoi tes parents sont comme ça ?

Parce que j'ai flashé sur un mec. Qu'est-ce que je risque à lui dire ? De toute façon…Il finira bien par le savoir !

-Z'ont pas apprécié quelque chose avec moi !

-Quoi ?

-Les filles c'est pas mon truc !

-Sont nul tes parents !

-Sûrement !

-Oh non désoléééé ! Je…Vraiment désolé ! Le tact et moi on est pas ami !

Etrangement, ça m'a pas fait mal… Je suis juste…Vide. Pour une fois c'est pas mon apparence, mes sentiments qui sont froid…Anesthésier ! Alors que je dois être plus expressif qu'un gamin à Noël extérieurement. Trop sommeil pour analyser tout ça ! J'ai un oreiller confortable, qui me sert aussi de couverture, ça ira très bien !

-Génial ! Le voilà qui prend l'habitude de pioncer dans mes bras ! 

§§§

Pourquoi je suis pas surpris ? Aucun plainte les trois premiers jours…Et pas non plus les trois semaines qui ont suivit. Finalement la mère de Duo…Ouais, je sais enfin son nom ! Je le savais avant mais je l'avais légèrement oublié ! Donc la mère de Duo, elle a porté plainte contre mes parents et à réussit à m'adopter ! Duo et moi on est maintenant plus que proche ! Je crois que c'est pour ça que notre nouvelle chambre est insonorisée ! Et que l'un des lits est plus grand que l'autre ! La maladie a très vite passé une fois dans une vraie famille. Duo et moi on tente tant bien que mal d'expliquer pourquoi la « peluche » à l'air de grandir un peu plus chaque jour, et aussi la disparition d'aliments dans le frigo. Finalement après avoir compris qu'on était pas boulimique et une fois que je leur ai expliqué que la bouffe est très bien pour le sport de chambre, ils nous ont suppliés de ne pas donner de détail ! Duo il n'aime pas le mensonge, mais moi ça me pose aucun problème ! 

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Duo était chez le psy la première fois ? Je ne l'ai pas très bien compris non plus ! Apparemment, il pensait que Duo se droguait parce qu'il était excité comme une puce la moitié du temps et l'autre moitié il l'a passait mode larve endormie ! Et durant ces périodes sugar high, il sautait sur tout le monde pour avoir des…câlins ? J'avoue, je doute ! Je crois que c'est à cause de sa rencontre avec elle. 

On lui a toujours pas trouver de nom d'ailleurs ! Va falloir un jour. Mais je me rappelle pas avoir vu un bouquin quelque part avec pour titre : « Comment nommé votre licorne de compagnie » ^^. Enfin voilà quoi. Sinon j'ai arrêté de voir le psy. Après trois séances où je lui ai tout déballé, il a plus rien compris le pauvre ^^. Lui qui s'acharnait à m'arracher trois mots de la bouche, il a suffit que Duo vienne aux consultations et puis voilà. Je crois qu'il est dans un hôpital pour soigner ses nerfs. 

En définitif, j'adore la pluie ! J'adore l'automne ! Je sais, je suis contradictoire ! Et pourtant c'est la seule chose que mon « psy » n'a pas trouvé chez moi ! Mais pour le trouver, il aurait fallut que je parle !

J'aimerais vous dire que tout est bien qui finit bien mais…Y'A LA LICORNE QUI VA PASSER LA PORTE !

Fin ?

Chtite : OUI FIN !

Artemis : ? *chibi eyes*

Kei : mais…

Chtite : grrrrrrrrrr

Kei : Oo ké a ?

Chtite : g trop de fiiiiiiic T_T et vous qui arrêter po de me donner des idée T_T

Artemis : To-ta-le-ment d'accord *hoche vigoureusement la tête*

Kei et Shinny : ma Chtite Oo ATTAQUE CALINOUX

Chtite : traitresse *ronronne* vous profité de mes faiblesse *ronronne encore plus*

Artemis : Roooooo, c'est mignoooooon ^^ *gratouille la tête de Chtite qui dépasse d'une masse informe*

Kei et Shinny : on sait on sait ^^


End file.
